SHATTERED CROWN
by deelaNerth
Summary: I'm a winner, an emperor. Winning is an absolute thing, right? Wrong. I've experienced lost. Yes, that time, in a winter cup between my Rakuzan and Seirin, I lost. Lost in the first time. - first fanfic -don't flame me please :3 -errr... actually, this is a crossover with many anime. well, I didn't put any OC here so I used characters from other animes. MafiaBoss!Akashi R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello minna-san, I'm deelaNErth :3**

**Well, you know... it's my first time to upload my fanfiction's story in english language. :)**

**But don't worry, this story have been beta-ed x3 (**Shinoyume Rin**)**

**Give an applause for my beta reader, yeah**

**.**

**Warning :**

**-This story will be containing a lot of Ooc-ness and craziness thing that won't happen in KnB canon.**

**-I don't have OC here but I mix this story with some character in other animes (crossover? yeah maybe x3).**

**Here, "Their" appearance is same but their behavior definitely not**

**I'll give note after story for "them" in each chapter.**

**-This story contains boyxboy, homophobic please don't read and don't flame me**

**.**

**Disclamer:**

**-All of characters in this story never be mine.**

**-Cover belongs to its owner (I just edited it)**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

**Don't forget to read and rate :D**

**.**

**...**

_I'm a winner, an emperor._

_Winning is an absolute thing, right?_

_Wrong. I've experienced lost._

_Yes, that time, in a winter cup between my Rakuzan and Seirin, I lost._

_Lost in the first time._

_Because of that..._

_I had no more choice I can choose._

_I had to turn my back from basketball._

_And became the way I'm now._

_A boss from criminal organization._

_Funny. So funny!_

_But that is my live now._

_The way of criminal._

_Interested?_

_My name's Akashi Seijurou, this is my story._

* * *

-1-

It's a moment after I lost for the first time. A raging pain etched on my heart. Why? Why does it hurt so bad? There is neither blood nor scar that I can see. Is this because I lose?

Is this why people cried when they lose?

... I see. I understand it now. It hurts.

However, in my case... Is this the signal when deadly times come to me?

I'm an emperor of anything. I must not lose.

Losing is death.

Well, it's Tetsuya after all. He could beat me and I knew from the beginning that I've a chance to lose.

Here I go. I fall from my own crown.

So that...

The Emperor Akashi Seijurou will never exist again.

I said that was not for nothing or acting... Well, this is because I made a freaking deal with my father. A deal that no one can imagine or want to know.

And thanks to that, I must become one of **_that_**.

Ah... It's okay. If I must do **_that _**kind of thing after beaten like this, I won't regret anything. I think I'm glad that my last time for playing basketball is against you, Tetsuya.

"It's you... no, it's your team's win. Congratulation." murmur can be heard as I give my hand, silently asking for shaking hands with him.

Tetsuya, the light blue haired, jerked. Maybe he didn't even think that I want to do something like shaking hand.

"Also, prepare yourselves. Next time we'll be the victors" I said that with pride. Somehow, I believe that Rakuzan will be the winner on the next championship, beating Seirin to their bone. But that will be...

... Without me. Of course.

Tetsuya's glint of shock passing on his genuine eyes, then the angelic smile curved on his lips, some spots on his corner eyes filled up with tear.

Tear? What for those tear appeared? Or is it sweat? Whatever is that, I don't mind. He took my hand, we are shaking hands and smiling gently.

"Alright. Let's play again." His soft voice escapes his lips and through into my heart. Stabbing it badly. Moreover, I feel the hurting in my chest getting worse when he's looking depth at me. "Again, and again. As many times as you want" he continued what he left with a lovely but straight tone.

I'm answering him with a silent nod.

Play again? As much as I want, huh? I don't think I even can do that, Tetsuya.

... This is my last time after all.

.

After that moment, my team gives salute to the winner of winter cup, and then a ceremony for closing game held. As a runner up, Rakuzan took some photographs. Photograph for runner up, huh? It's new to my live. But well, I don't know why, I feel that I enjoyed my losing. Wow. Am I mad? Or I already crazy?

While I've been talking with my team after all of activities passed, suddenly my whole body tensed up. A chill running down in my spine, making my eyes widened and my body shaking lightly.

I can sense it!

Someone's glaring at me. Glaring as if they want to tear me apart.

I'm urging my shoulder to stop moving. Hell! I don't want he's thinking that I feared by him! Moreover, I don't want anyone know that something happened to me!

So...

Alright dad. Alright. I'll never break my promises! You don't have to say anything! I already knew what must I do!

Just go away right now!

**Go. Away!**

**...**

**...**

**Argh!**

Behave yourself Seijurou...

Calm down... Calm down. You can handle this such a thing. Don't let it take your emotion.

Calm down please...

...

I need a moment to get my composure back. And after my anger has gone, unconsciously I escaped a low sigh.

However, no matter what, I can't stop myself from thinking unnecessary thing. That's why, in my depth consciousness, I'm asking myself '_Tell me, what should I do after this?_'

Unfortunately, I just have one answer.

... _Go home_.

Exactly.

It's my destiny after all.

I must give myself to him. That was our commitment. Then, I'll take over all of **_it_**.

Oh, maybe I can make him canceled my punishment. So, I must...

...

... Well, like he will allow my punishment to be canceled.

Impossible!

For him, winning like breathing.

A losing is losing.

Lost means death.

A loser must die.

The meaning I am, the loser, is must—

"What happened, Akashi?"**_]]_**


	2. Chapter 2

**wow. I wrote it in short term, huh?**

**well, I don't mind at all...**

**please bear with it minna-san...**

***pleading eyes***

**okay, ****here chapter 2~**

* * *

**-ending chapter 1-**

_For him, winning like breathing._

_A losing is losing._

_Lost means death._

_A loser must die._

_The meaning I am, the loser, is must—_

"_What happened, Akashi?"_

_._

.

* * *

**-2-**

"What happened, Akashi?" a concern ask from my teammates whose has grey hair and grey eyes, Chihiro, make me jolt. His emotionless gazing emit a dull smile from me. Truly, I am disbelief that Chihiro will notice some difference of mine. Oh, right. He's like Tetsuya after all. He has a good ability to sense something wrong in others.

"Nothing." I say with no-worry expression shaping in my face.

"Liar."

"It's true."

"No, it isn't. Akashi that I knew would never have long face like that. Something is up on your mind, no?" It's out of character with Chihiro, I know that. Why is he looking at me with those eyes? An eye whose telling me that he knew something but he didn't want to tell me that he knew it unless I told him so.

Do you want to play around with me now, Chihiro? Alright then. Bring your strategy to make me spill out my mind on. I'll gladly accept your last game.

... **_Last_**, huh?

"I said nothing means nothing, Chihiro." As we start to walk toward locker room, I give him small deviling smile.

"Liar." said him monotone.

"I am not."

"You are." he still persist with what he thought.

**Gah!** I can feel a twitch on my vein and I am resisting the urge on my hand for not punching Chihiro hard right now. He is so annoying. He talked me back too. Do you want to get your punishment so badly, huh?

However, this time, I'll tolerate you, Chihiro. Just for now, you hear me?

"Sei-chan. He's true. What happened to you?"

"Oh, why are you following him, Reo? I already said I'm fine and nothing happen, didn't I? Why you so insist that something happen?" groaned silently, I curse them. Why the hell they are so synchronous at this time? They want to oppose or corner me so badly?

"Because I sense something bad will happen." He continues asking me as he open the door of locker room for me. "Well, you see… The fact that you said something long before, it's like indicating that you... Aren't. Fine!"

"Really?" As I passed Reo, I'm raising my eyebrows and let out a small smirk to tease him.

"Yes." Say Reo and Chihiro say in union. Face palm creates in my face looking at their synchrony. Duo Reo-Chihiro, huh? What the word could describe what I felt? Err... Creepy?

I drop my body onto long bench which build at middle of locker room after my entrance. I'm glancing at my locker for a while then I crossed my arm and my leg, waiting all member of Rakuzan High to enter this room. I need to tell them something.

My official apologies and...

... Resignation.

After all of Rakuzan's member entered, I stand up and facing them. For the first time, I bow my head to them, apologizing for our loss. I knew I was the one who need to be blamed. It was my entire fault. If since the first time we played together, of course, we will win, but we didn't.

Disbelief look pattern on their eyes for what I said. Don't they know that I can said those things? Did I do something so arrogant that make them think that I'm one from a bunch of person who didn't feel any regret for making their team lost?

Oh. I was a bad boy, huh?

"Now we can play basketball with all our hearts, right, Akashi-captain?" Kotarou, the cheerful ones on my teammates, winking his left eyes as glance at me, silently asking me to said 'yes'.

"Yes, of course." Smile and laughs echo in this room after I said that. Chattering can be heard too. Maybe they feel this is a right time for playing _real_ basketball, with all our heart. Practice with smiles. Play with solid teammates. After that, facing the next competition with a new spirit, and with _new_ captain, too. No more me here.

"But..." My 'but' get them in an interested state. All of the chattering ends up abruptly. "But I'm sorry. You all will go to the winner stage, without me." What I just said make them dumbfounded. Horrific atmosphere filling up locker room. The room is filled with tension.

"Mind telling us why?" Nebuya demanded an explanation from me. He is one from all of people who broke that tension moment.

"I'm sorry I can't." I speak again after keeping silent for a while.

My chest hurts so much. I want to say or maybe shout '_My father wants me to take over his business underground. So I cannot stand here again. Police, FBI and maybe CIA will gladly have me in their jail next time!_' but definitely I can't say that, can I? I'm not person who wants to kill myself with my own hands. I am prepared for death, but not here.

Okay I said 'If you oppose me I'll kill you no matter who you are'. It's not quite true enough. In the fact, I never kill someone who opposes me. Yes I admit perhaps I tortured them mentally, but I never, okay _never_, never kill anybody else physically. At least until now I never do such a thing. Who knows tomorrow I'll be the greatest assassin or hitman in the world. I am skillful for that kind of job, actually. You won't even believe that I can use blade with two hands in the same time.

"I'm sorry for my behaviors all the time. I didn't mean to hurt you, guys. And I'm sorry I'll retire for my position as a captain of Rakuzan High right now. If I _had_ a chance, I would never leave all of you behind, _**my teammates**_. Thank you so much for all trouble I causing you." Sincerely, I say that statement and ending it with a pleasure smile.

With that, I make a silent moment, again. As soon as possible, I take my bag from my locker and go away. I can see gloomy atmosphere created here. Gloomy and heavy atmosphere that I created.

"_**I'm sorry, minna.**_" I say slowly as I close the door behind me. I feel a small drop of tear slide down from my red eyes._**]]**_


	3. Chapter 3

**ahaha, I wrote again .. wow. it seems I get excited too much~**

**for Nate Mello Jeevas : nih udah update :3**

**here chapter 3 minna-san~**

* * *

**-ending chapter 2-**

_"I'm sorry for my behaviors all the time. I didn't mean to hurt you, guys. And I'm sorry I'll retire for my position as a captain of Rakuzan High right now. If I had a chance, I would never leave all of you behind, **my teammates**. Thank you so much for all trouble I causing you." Sincerely, I say that statement and ending it with a pleasure smile._

_With that, I make a silent moment, again. As soon as possible, I take my bag from my locker and go away. I can see gloomy atmosphere created here. Gloomy and heavy atmosphere that I created._

"_**I'm sorry, minna.**__" I say slowly as I close the door behind me. I feel a small drop of tear slide down from my red eyes._

_._

_._

* * *

**-3-**

After running off from that awkward moment, I walk slowly on the side of road. I have a curiosity on the fact my father didn't drag me home and made me inherit dark side of Akashi's enterprises as soon as I lost. I even could walk around! Wow!

Yeah, I know he has lot of scenario to torture me, physically and mentally. Therefore, I need to prepare myself for what will be coming soon.

"Akashi-kun?" a low sweet familiar voice calls my sure name. I stop and turn my face around seeking its owner. From where I stood, across my walk path, I can see Kuroko Tetsuya, my former teammate in my Middle school. He is with his teammates buying ice cream. They are laughing together. Maybe they were celebrating their victory. And seeing their happy face… I know this is a good scene to see.

"Good evening, Tetsuya." I'm greeting him back, smiling slightly and hiding my emotion far away.

Unexpectedly, Tetsuya adore a frown in his face, looking at me with unpredictable eyes.

"Do you want ice cream?" Tetsuya walks approaching me as he pointed the stand which had his ice cream.

"I think I should pass your offer for now, Tetsuya." Calmly I said those. Honestly, I don't like sweet things so much.

"Oh... If you say so I think it's alright, Akashi-kun."

An awkward silence through by. I stood still, keeping silent not opening a single conversation. I don't know what I must say actually moreover, I don't want to say anything right now. I just want to walk around and capture all the spots in Tokyo before I left. Or before I took over them completely? My base will be in Tokyo and perhaps I'll take control all of yakuza things in my palm. I am **Akashi** after all.

"It's been a while I talk with you normally Akashi-kun" Tetsuya's stern voice make me stare at him. And in that, I can barely look into the glistening eyes of him.

It's been a while I can look those beautiful eyes too. The eyes that have been captivating me for more 3 years.

"Ah. That's right. _Hisashiburidesu ne_" I stated as look away from him as if I don't quite like speaking this now. Nonetheless, honestly my memories go wild to the time I and my best friends —Can I consider myself as their best friend after what I did?— of middle school —I mean GOM's member's here— had a same path. Well, in the near future, can I feel those warmth of together again? We can't go back to be teammates after all. And what happens, the sins I've committed can't be erased.

"A-Akashi-kun..." Stuttering, Tetsuya called. I look at him. He looks at his feet while his hands clenching his down of jersey nervously. Eh? N-nervously? "C-Can we go out next week?" A tint tinge pink emerges in his cheeks, creating a cute expression. In opportunity he tries to hide it with his bangs but it cannot fool me.

For a moment, I blink my eyes. Hoping what I saw and heard wasn't a lie.

"Are you unconsciously asking me out for a date, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya's blushing so bad. But quickly after getting his composure again he says "You know what _**we**_ I referred to."

I chuckled softly hearing his saving-pride-self. It's been a while since I heard that stubbornness. I like to tease him. Above all of it, I really like to see the blushing pattern on his face which just-God-only-knew what causing that.

"Well, I would love to. I never ever granted something great as that."

A hopefully glint show in Tetsuya's, a soft smile draw in his lips. Mentally, I didn't want to break his beautiful genuine smile. But...

"However... I'm sorry I can't grant those offers, Tetsuya."

"Huh?" Tetsuya is taken aback when he heard me. For a moment he blinked and stared at me.

"O-oh... I'm sorry then, Akashi-kun. I don't think that you have other schedules."

"It isn't I have schedule." I pause here, look at those beautiful eyes sadly, "It is about I **cannot** do that."

"Why is that?" frowning, Tetsuya looks calculative at me.

"Do you want to know?" Teased him, I'm smirking evilly.

"Don't play around with me, Akashi-kun." With a monotonous voice and dislike look Tetsuya pouted at me. I try my best not to slip a laugh or anything like that. However, I failed at the first time. Soft chuckles escape.

As I was about to say something to Tetsuya, my phone vibrated roughly in my pocket. I got stunned for a minute, then quickly put it out only to see 'Otou-sama calling' on its screen.

I groaned before accepting that call. God, don't tell me my time is over! I just meet with Tetsuya! Please… Don't ruin it. Please…

"_Moshi-moshi_." I state to greet the other man on other side.

"Go home. Now. You must do something on this night." The bossy voice whose I heard is definitely my father's. He said with a serious tone that can incur a shiver in me.

"M-may I refuse..." Oh hell, I stuttered! Well, whatever. His tone makes me frustrated, that's all.

"No, you cannot. You lose, remember? Then you must do what I said to you." A stern voice echoes in this line.

"Okay then. Just wait for me. I'll be there." forgetting my stuttered before, I reply sternly as indicated I dislike it.

"Do you need limousine to pick you up?"

"No. Thank you. I'll walk. This is my last time, right? Don't you dare to bother what I do right now." sharpening my voice, I want to make him know that I am **not** in his control.

Nevertheless, when I give myself-proclaiming that I can surpass him to control people, he said with mocking tone "Then, go home now. Or do you want me to kill that baby-blue haired boy who's standing right beside you?"

Hearing his threat, I tense up. Even before I remember, I glare around, looking for some spy, bodyguard or something like that who tailed me all along and now ready to kill Tetsuya. However, I don't find anything! So, why does my father know that Tetsuya here with me and he's standing right beside me? Where does it come from?

"Who is his name again? Koroko Tetsina? Kiruko Tutsuna? Kuroko Tetsuya?" ask my father jokingly.

"You. Don't. Dare. To. Do. That!" calmly with murderous tone, suppressing my urge to yell out of loud, I threaten him back just to hear a never ending laugh on the other side.

"Such a stubborn boy that I had, huh? Okay. I'll send my men to—"

"I'll go! I'll be back! Right now! Just pick me up in the usual place but please don't do anything! You have me now. All part of mine!" My father hangs line cut by me before he even could end that. I'm too afraid hearing he'll kill my friends, furthermore the one who he will kill is Tetsuya. That's why, without thinking I agreed to what he want.

He's my father after all. I am no match for him to control others as he pleased.

"Good boy. Then come in the usual place 3 minutes again."

"3 minutes? What? Wait, I—" When I try to protest, a sound 'Clek' resounded. He hung up our communication. Deep in my breath, I curse my father for sure.

"Oh God!" I grit my teeth and crumple up my phone roughly. I can feel crack on it, but it don't bother me. I don't have time to.

I look at Tetsuya who just stares at me full of concern. I pat his head on and smiling slightly as my tears begin to drop slowly in slow motion. I can look how Tetsuya's body became stiff. It seems a shock wave passing through at him from what I do. I don't care though. I don't care what will he think. This is the last time I can pat him after all. I knew I was a bad person, I could only hurt him while my alter ego took a control. Maybe this is the way my body says 'I'm sorry for what I have done' to him.

When I want this beautiful moment to last forever, that moment too I know it can't. His life is at stake, my father will kill him for sure if I'm late.

Though I never want to say 'Goodbye', I know my time is up…

"Well, I hope we can meet again in better situation, Tetsuya. Sorry and thank you for everything." After say that, I turn my body away then start to run. As fast as my feet can move my body, my tears run down uncontrollably.

"A-akashi-kun!" Tetsuya shout at my back.

I hear it, I can hear a crack in his voice, clearly. But I pretend not heard anything.

"What's up, Kuroko?" I can hear yell of red haired of Seirin, Tetsuya's new light, Taiga. However, I pretending to not hear anything.

"Akashi-kun!" Tetsuya shout, again. But well, I'll never pretend that I hear it.

It hurts for me to act like this. Hurting me so much!

In time I can feel an enjoyable sensation playing basketball again, that time too I must lose it.

Not only basketball, I lose everything I had.

...

..

.

I _was_ a king.

I _was_ an emperor.

I _was_ never to lose in anything.

But… _Right now_, I am a mere human who don't have any title anymore.

My crown was taken.

My pride was broken.

As I be a _real me_, I must do consequences from what I did.

Then I must be born again,

… born in the dark side of the world.

.

Oh well...

The world will never be kind to me.

Never.

Never since they took my mother away.

But truly, I'm glad that they take me instead and not my friends from this peaceful and bright world.

The one who can stand on that place is me after all.

Not them, nor him.

.

If this is my punishment due to my act before, that's okay. I deserve it.

I am the red devil who hurt them, break them apart in the first place.

I'm sorry minna...

I'm sorry Tetsuya...

.

_**Goodbye...]]**_


	4. Chapter 4

**This's boring, I know. huks T^T**

**well, this is my first time writing English version for my story after all. So I couldn't explore what I've in my mind.**

**actually, English was the worst subject for me. ahaha.**

**see? you can know how suck me in grammar here (at this eroro A/N)~**

**but above it all, **_thanks for reading_**.**

**R&amp;R :D**

* * *

**-ending chapter 3-**

.

_I was a king._

_I was an emperor._

_I was never to lose in anything._

_But… Right now, I am a mere human who don't have any title anymore._

_My crown was taken._

_My pride was broken._

_As I be a real me, I must do consequences from what I did._

_Then I must be born again,_

_… born in the dark side of the world._

_ ._

_Oh well..._

_The world will never be kind to me._

_Never._

_Never since they took my mother away._

_ ._

_But truly, I'm glad that they take me instead and not my friends from this peaceful and bright world._

_The one who can stand on that place is me after all._

_Not them, nor him._

_If this is my punishment due to my act before, that's okay. I deserve it._

_I am the red devil who hurt them, break them apart in the first place._

_I'm sorry minna..._

_I'm sorry Tetsuya..._

_ ._

**_Goodbye..._**

.

.

* * *

**-4-**

"Akashi Seijurou!"

It's been a month after my resignation. And it's the 30th time since someone has been calling my name, approaching me and begin bubbling what's on his mind. It seems, this time is Chihiro's turn to ask me why I left them.

"Yes?" I face him, glance at his unreadable eyes and put my facade on.

"Why did you resign from basketball club?" Ask the phantom player of Rakuzan with a stern, unwavering but intimidating enough for making his target spilt out information that he seeks.

Tsk. You chose the wrong opponent, Chihiro. That kind of movement was mine after all. I am the one who can do it perfectly.

Well, the truth is this is the way I usually do when I ask some of reason from my teammates craziness. I still remember I could make all of them confess their sin with this movement. Ah, my teammates here revered to all of my former team; the GOM and uncrowned king. They did a lot of unbelievable things that sometimes I couldn't keep my calm against it. Especially against Daiki.

Well... The reason my _senpai_'s using **my** **move** for countering me, I don't know what. And I don't want to know either. Whatever. I couldn't care about them anymore.

"Because I want to." with the same stern voice I said that. I can't say what really happened, can I? I'll endanger my friend if I tell them the truth. That's why I always give this kind of answer.

"I don't believe you."

"Good then." I raise my eyebrow and start walking again, leaving Chihiro stunned alone. I never agree with sort of kind disobeying behavior. But right now, I do.

Maybe this is a little positive side becoming a head of the infamous Akashi's force: Akaryuu—_The red dragon_. One of criminal organization which has a large scale in Japan and maybe could be compared with _Vongola, _the greates mafia Famiglia in the world.

Don't ask me why I became the boss of yakuza thing could turn me to be soft personality. I don't know why either. It just happened. Although my face shows no mercy and not caring — that my best facade after all — inside of me is different things.

So complicating, huh?

I thought it so.

"You are lying, aren't you?" If I can't control my emotion perfectly, I'll jump because of Chihiro sudden ask right beside me. Wow. Is he following me? He braves enough to do this kind?

Great. It's new news!

"I'm not." without seeing him, I am increasing my feet speed. I must drop this pile of document in my hand after all.

Honestly, when _Chihiro-senpai_ approached me, I am in my way to the teacher's room. As a president of student council, it isn't strange if I drop something for teacher, right? They needed this pile document though.

The meaning is... **Actually**, right now, I don't have time to debate with you. _**Chihiro. Senpai**_**.**

"THEN WHY you have a long face and always glancing on the gym before you out from the school?"

That silly question stops me. I don't need to turn or see him, I know he'll continue what he said without my answer. And the great part is I also know that all of student around me whispering. I believe some gossip will spread over right away. Good. So good. I never delight in anything that sound like gossip actually. Cih.

"Something happened, right? Just tell us! We can solve your problem together. Why you keep your burden all alone? Once, you are our leader. Even though I'll graduate soon, we are still a family. That's why share your problem with us!" Almost yelling Chihiro talks me back. I acknowledge the tremble in his voice. It seems he really wants to make me out all burden on my shoulder. He, as the ones of basketball club's representative, wants me back. Want me to open my mind to them.

"_Senpai_, yelling out of loud wasn't allowed in corridor, you know? Besides… I can deal with _it_ by myself. Thanks." Gladly, I hope I can say '_thank you for your concern. I am happy so much. Well, actually my father force me became the boss of yakuza or mafia or whatsoever is that. Lend me your strength to withstand him._' However, screw me if I said that. That was why, I said it.

Well... If the truth could be told, I wanted all of you, my friends, know that I never want keeping this stupid heavy burden all alone. It's just... My habit is to do so, moreover, I DON'T WANT anything bad hurting you, guys! My world is not peace enough. Please, don't make feel any regret again... You don't know the fucking cruel underground world can be!

Oh. I'm sorry for my cursing. New habit, something like that. Err… It wasn't I like to curse at the first place. Yet, please don't forget I am the boss of criminal organization right now. It's a common behavior.

"As I thought. Something really happened, right?" After long silence, the copy of Tetsuya asks again. He step forward and stop right in front of me. Afterwards, he holds my chin, tilts it and makes our eyes met.

Fuck!

If I don't bring this pile of book, I'll slap him for this treatment. What does he think he is? He disrespects me!

Moreover, don't act so friendly with me, you _baka senpai_! What if _they_ look what you did, idiot? You'll die for sure! You'll be_thei_r target.

Oh my goodness.

Truthfully that is my fear all along, damn it! I acknowledge that you, my friends, are my greatest weakness. Oh certainly, _they_ would very happy to have you for torturing me if _they_ found out about that.

**So.** **Leave. Me!**

**Just leave me already, for your own sake!**

"... Yes. However, don't mess with me, _senpai_. Don't you dare to think that I can't solve my own problem. Just keep your mouth shut and leave me alone!" I don't know why, maybe I am too scared they are here and anger successfully engulfed me, unconsciously I yelled at him. This is so out of character of mine. I never be a loud person. I always decide to glare or just staring if someone try to cross the line.

Oh why I became so melancholies here? Damn! It wasn't like me at all!

The awkward moment begin. Chihiro stay still. He doesn't leave me like I asked him to. He, with his dumbfounded face, is staring at me and loud whispers for our bickering can be heard. It's so rare to hear Akashi Seijurou's shouting.

I'm the one who break this kind of awkward situation. With a deep voice and as polite as I can, I tell him '_I am sorry_' and '_I need to go, I have a stacks of document which need to be handed on teacher room_'. Without waiting his answer, I leave him behind.

From the far distance, I heard his soft curses. Maybe he felt too disappointed for not being able dragging me back or make me spit out what happened to me.

I'm sorry _minna_.

It is not I can't believe in you.

It's the only way to protect you at all.

.

Please,

Hate me.

Curse me.

Throw me.

Disbelieve me.

Act as if you never knew me.

.

.

If you do so, they will never ever touch you._**]]**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for my late update...

well, something happened. hehehe.

Ah, first from all... I need to apologize to you my dear readers, for my bad grammar.

Actually nee...

I and my beta are NOT FROM AN ENGLISH COUNTRY!

She was trying her best to correct my grammatical error. If someone found any grammatical error here, please help me correcting it.

sincerely,

deela

**R&amp;R :D**

* * *

**-ending chapter 4-**

_Please,_

_Hate me._

_Curse me._

_Throw me._

_Disbelieve me._

_Act as if you never knew me._

_If you do so, they will never ever touch you._

.

.

* * *

**-5-**

Loud of _kaboom_ from XM25 CDTE combine with bazooka missiles reverberate in the middle of night. Successfully, they have blown up certain mansion at the outer edge of Tokyo into pieces. Screams, shouts, yells and curses followed by bum bum's grenades then _clang clang_ swords, _dor dor_'s guns, and so forth, clearly can be heard. Cool! All of them let their craziness out, emit a hipper-dipper madness.

Oh good! A beautiful place turns to a freaking awful place, JUST BECAUSE the fucking battle of 2 gangs. Unfortunately, I am the one who made this all happen. I admitted that I told my men to bring this disaster and kill all of them before. Well, I thought they deserve it. They, the one who I eliminated, are a bunch of people that like to rape someone then kill them after uploading a shitty photograph on social networks. This is how they make great income. So they deserve to die, didn't they?

Actually, their incomes didn't bother me or my father. But... When I heard their last victim was a SEIRIN's student, my mind went blank and unconsciously I brought my men to slice them all. I felt so bad for them. Sorry bro. It was your fault. Don't blame me. I'm always right, you know?

"Sei-sama..." Lee Lenalee, a tall long dark-green high pigtail haired Chinese girl, my second in command, calling me. I look at her, rising one of my eyebrow and ask silently 'what?'.

"I need to bandage your cut, Sei-sama." She says timidly with gesturing part of damage on my body. "It'll get worse without right treatment. Please let me do so, Sei-sama." A glint of worried danced on her eyes. Those beautiful orbs, gluing at me, pleading to let her take care of my injured body.

Because maybe she thinks I can't do anything by myself in this shape.

"No need, Lenalee... See? I'm fine. You doesn't need to worry too much. But there... Thank you. For your concerns." Rejecting her offers, I swing my hand up and smile slightly, assuring her not to worry. Though truthfully, my condition isn't fine at all. Believe in me, who was the crazy person that could stand still after continuous fucking punches, cuts, and other bruises in the battlefield? But I knew my pain tolerance so well. And this is nothing too much for me. Nothing too much.

_Bzzzt._ Noises from a small earphone resound in my ears. "Boss! We saw police cars on the X route! They're heading to you." Says a heavy voice through the headphone. Narrowing my eyes, with a hissing tone I say "Distract them for a while". After our conversation ended, turning my body, I clap my hand and shout loud enough to inform my men "We are out. Split up. Use R, F or V route. Those damn fucking police are in X way and heading there." I began to walk quickly to the front door which barely hung in its place while kicking all bodies that block my way. Later before entering my limousine, I yell, reminding them "Remember, back alive! Don't get caught!"

And that is the end of our mission tonight. I know very well my men aren't stupid enough for those damn police officer to catch them. Not to mention they have bazookas, daggers, and lots version of guns in their car. So that bastard police officer won't catch them easily.

In my limousine, Lenalee sits right beside me. She doesn't speak anything and just glances out of the window. And I don't mind it. This quiet moment drove me asleep and gratefully I accept it. I don't have enough time for sleep after all. Don't forget the fact that my father never cares for my health. Gee, he won't let me sleep even though all night I stand out of the door and kill bunch of his enemies, FOR HIM. However, this damn father of mine, will gladly torture me when my grade drop though it just 1 point. _Sugoi desu ne?_ That's my father for you.

Some of roaring 'Gruuuuuuu' empty stomach successfully drags me back from my wonderful lalaland. I open one of my eyes and lazily glance at Lenalee just for greeted by her pink cheeks. Eh? What was that?

Perhaps embarrassed with my intently stare, Lenalee draws her head down right away, tried to cover her pink cheek with her bangs. Sadly I still can see it very clear, but I prefer to keep quiet rather than said something.

After a moment passed, I realize her blushing grow wider. It makes me chuckle. And maybe due to my chuckle, Lenalee turns her face away, trying to avoid my gaze.

"Want to eat something, Lenalee?" I ask her while giggling softly at her antics.

"I... I..."

"Koga, turn around. Go to Maji Burger." Cutting her, I command my driver to drive to Maji Burger.

"Understood." Immediately Koga press coupling and gas pedals, turned the wheels such a way that could make a U-turn, heading back to the Maji Burger, left the right road to back home.

"D-don't mind me, Sei-sama. We must go to the mansion right away, ne?" Lenalee tries to argue my decision. I just raise one of my eyebrows and make her shut with my infamous glare that I've.

"I don't need your permission to eat burger with you, do I?" I ask jokingly and POOF! I change her to a tomato. Well, look at her face now. It's so red like a tomato.

"O-okay. But..." she glances at me. "But Koga, please stop at a pharmacy before you drop us at Maji Burger."

…What? I blink my eyes twice. When I want to retort what she said, she glare at me (I never knew someone dare enough to glare at me, please underline '**at** **me**' on this statement) and talks mockingly "You aren't the only one who can give an order, Sei-sama. Remember that I am your second in command."

Disbelieving someone will brave to use this kind of tone to me, anger rise slowly in my mind. "It's for you, Sei-sama. For your own sake. Please. I don't mean to disrespect you. I just… I just can't look your bleeding and bruises any longer. I'll treat your injury as fast as possible. So please… Let me… Sei-sama."

"Who said I'll let you touch me?"

"No one."

"Do you not afraid with your consequence if you do anything I dislike?"

"A little. But I better get punished than see you without treatment."

What?

Hearing her easy but full of concern sentence makes me dumbfounded. Then I don't know why, I accept her reason and make it up to her. After stopping in front of pharmacy, Lenalee begins wrapping bandages around me. I sigh, knowing that it's better for this wound to get some treatments than letting it dry.

We step down from the limousine 5 meters away from maji burger. We walk side by side as I loosen my tight tie and fix my suit so it covers my injuries and Lenalee only walk without saying anything. A soft smirk curved in my lips. Well, Lenalee is my vice after all. She knows very well either what I need and not needed or what she must do and banned to do.

Arriving in maji burger I sit on the corner and wait while Lenalee orders some burgers. I glance around Maji burger's area and allow the nostalgic memories envelop me for a while.

This is **_our_** usually hangout place those days, you know. We (GoM) always smiled, laughed, chatted freely here. Though I wasn't a fan of sweet things, sometimes I'd force myself to drink Maji Burger's vanilla shake. It's Tetsuya favorite after all.

… It was fun. So fun…

However, it's all in the past now.

Just. The. Old. Days.

"Here, Sei-sama." Lenalee puts down a tray full of burger and two cups of drink in front of me.

"… Wait Lenalee. You'll eat it all?" Though I tried my best not hang my jaw open, a glint of surprise etch in my red orbs as I look at the burger mountain before my eyes. She has a huge appetite?

"No way. It's for you Sei-sama. Eventually I know you're in diet portion, but I thought it is not wise to your body. You'll collapse if you don't eat well."

"Huh?"

"Err… _Jissai nee_… I always look into your portion when we eat together. Yeah I know you have your own diet portion, Sei-sama. But you need more than that to **grow up**. So… Here… All of this burgers are for you."

WHAT. JUST. SHE. SAID?

HELL!

And I'M NOT in diet or anything like that, Lenalee! I just **can't eat** too much. Beside I've my own portion to keep my body healthy! If I am not controlling my health, who will? My father? Even until hell becomes heaven, he won't. And you want me eat THIS MUCH? In the MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT too? Are you insane?

To swallow my surprise and to act cool like always, I drink my own drink. And that's the time I found out that my drink is vanilla shake! Thanks to that, I choke heavily. Rapidly, Lenalee puts away her burger then rush to beside me, massaging my back, helping me getting back my composure.

"Why did you buy vanilla shake?" My voice comes out low like a dangerous wild animal as I glare at her. Actually, it wasn't her fault at all. Why I am like an angry man then?

It's because... Vanilla shake reminds me of Tetsuya. When I drink vanilla shake my mind would go wild and the image of Tetsuya will appear for sure. I just want to forget Tetsuya after all. He is not meant for me and right now, I am in my process to accept this fact.

I tried to forget him in this 5 months, you know! But I think it's futile now.

"I... I'm sorry, I didn't know you dislike vanilla shake, Sei-sama." Her voice trailed off and her dazing gaze are indicating her afraid-ness. I sigh. I pat her head telling her I'm fine via body language.

"Eat and we'll get back." I said with a stoic tone and barely escaping a soft smile.

Lenalee nods her head obediently then she goes back to her seat and begins to eat again while I can only drink my vanilla shake bitterly.

Oh shit. My mind is going wild, out of control. Tetsuya's image flashes rapidly indicating how much I miss him.

5 months have passed since that time after all. The time I had to turn my back to basketball. Surprisingly, I could avoid basketball in the entire 5 months! I don't want to play it. I love this sport above anything else after all. However, because I love it, I will never touch it with my bloody hands. I never want to taint it.

As I half look at my palm and half glance out of the window, I found five rainbow haired boys seeing me in disbelief. Mentally I face palmed. Oh no... Why the fuck they are here again?

_Kami-sama_. Please don't mess around with me. My heart's groaning and cursing while I hit my forehead with my palm.

SHIT!

**Note :**

**Lee Lenalee **—** D'gray man**

**Koga **—** Inuyasha ****_]]_**


	6. Chapter 6

minna-san~

you know... my dear friend complied to me about the name of Akashi's force.

then I agreed to change the name of Akashi's force.

So, taraaa~ Anwa became to Akaryuu (the red dragon) ^.^

I'm sorry for my hiorible sense in giving name :"v

and i'm sorry for my grammatical error~

feel free to adjust it :3

* * *

**-ending chapter 5-**

**.**

_As I half look at my palm and half glance out of the window, I found five rainbow haired boys seeing me in disbelief. Mentally I face palmed. Oh no... Why the fuck they are here again?_

_Kami-sama. Please don't mess around with me. My heart's groaning and cursing while I hit my forehead with my palm._

_SHIT!_

_._

_._

* * *

**-6-**

As expected, all of the members of GoM, burst into maji burger, circling my table, blocking all possible ways for escape. Well, though I could break their block easily if I want to.

But the worst is Lenalee never knows who they are. So when they're approaching me, Lenalee enters her battle stance. Maybe she's gotten alarmed with Daiki's scary face so within a second, without asking me, she stands up, withdraws her dagger from her sleeves, and almost throws these things to them.

Fortunately, quick enough before her beautiful daggers fly like butterfly, I deepen my voice and call her name softly yet full of threat. She stops what she does abruptly.

"Baka Lenalee. They are my friends." I get up from my sit and walk till front of them. Drawing my usual smirk, I greet them "Hi, it has been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry for my friend antics if she scared you." I chuckle a bit at the look at their pale face. Yeah normal people will go pale knowing a minute ago a certain girl wanted to stab them with five daggers on her fingers. "Don't worry, she won't attack you anymore. And she will apologize to you for what she did earlier after introducing herself. Right, Lenalee?" I turn around facing Lenalee. For the first time, frown adorns on her face. Her orbs sparkle a question. I just nod my head commanding her to do what I said. Realizing my intent to, timidly she steps forward and begin her introducing part.

As Lenalee talks about herself, my eyes dart to each of my former teammates. Shintaro stares at Lenalee calculatively, oh he is not accepting her yet. Ryouta just dumbfounding listens to what Lenalee says. Atsushi doesn't really care, he munches his snack continuously. Daiki gaze never leave her, acutely he just see her on one spot. Her breasts, what else? She has a big boobs after all. And last, Tetsuya... he is...

...looking at me... unwarily.

Lenalee looks so excited having to talk with GOM, she shakes her hand carefreely with everyone without even bothers that a moment before, she nearly killed them. They are, maybe except Tetsuya, get attracted to Lenalee without difficulties. Their attentions focused on her. Wow, having a beautiful second in command is so helpful, you know.

Using this kind of situation, I walk silently to the restroom. I need to calm myself. Oh well my heart skip hard seeing Tetsuya again. Needed 5 months to dispose his shadow from me then just need 1 second to sink in again.

C'mon Seijurou. You must keep distance with them. Remember who you truly are.

It seems I lost in my deep thought. I stay still, without even single movements. My left hand clutches the washbasin's surface while the other one grips the faucet tightly. I let cold water slide down, wetting my red hair. I hope this way will make my clouded mind get clear. Cold water always be a strong weapon to wake me up from craziness.

"Akashi-kun." As a stoic tone suddenly trails in my pace, right behind me, I get my reflex. Unconsciously I spin my body within a second and bring my fist up to hit right on the comer head. I will smack the baby blue head hardly if I could not control my body well. I stop my fist 1-mile meter away from his temple. My eyes go wide as I look who is actually the one that nearly I smacked.

"Tetsuya?" Putting down my fist, I stand straight as if nothing happened though my heart is screaming nervously.

"Am I disturbing you, Akashi-kun?" That blue ocean boy asks me kindly. His emotionless face makes a wondering pattern. Maybe he wants to tell me that he is worrying what I almost did to him?

"No. Not really. I just got lost in my thought." I said as I walk away from him, make a distance as far as I can and leaning my back against the cold wall behind me.

Then the deafening silence begins. I know Tetsuya's orbs never trails off from me. He looks like searching something.

"Why are you here?"

Tetsuya frowned. He looks deep at my red eyeball. Maybe he is confused.

"I think the one who must ask that is me, Akashi-kun."

I chuckle a bit. Yeah I know it Tetsuya. But is it wrong if I stole your part? It's better I ask you that phrase first before you do so.

"Just get by." I say, hiding the truth. I am not a stupid person that will say out of loud that I'm here cause I worried a certain beautiful boy, so I eliminated a whole member of certain perverted organization that has a possibility attack him. Hey, his friend was attacked the day before, you know... Moreover... He is too beautiful and too gorgeous. I was afraid his safety all the time. And a certain beautiful boy is someone who standing right in front of me.

"With that beautiful lady?"

... Eh? What is that? Am I getting tired or what till I seeing a glint of jealousness in Tetsuya?

"Beautiful lady? Do you mean Lenalee?" Pressing what I feel, I put on my calm face, though my heart can't stop its race.

"Ah yes. She said her name's Lee Lenalee. Who is she, Akashi-kun?"

I giggle knowing Tetsuya's curiosity eyes. In such a good point, I feel that he desperately wants to know more of the girl who happened to sit facing me in the middle of night at Maji burger; and the way he explores what he feel is in the jealousness. I can tell it from the hatred in his eyes. Oh my. Is it indicating that this sexy boy has the same feeling with me?

"One of my new friends. Or maybe my new underling?" I answer Tetsuya's question honestly with a little mocking tone. She's my new friend, new underling, new toy, but new family for me after all. "Why? Is it bothering you not knowing who she is for me?" Teasingly I ask him that.

Great! My simple ask make Tetsuya's cheeks turn into red shade. Literally, I feel my jaw hung open seeing this phenomenon. "N-not really." Tetsuya utters hesitantly to himself trying to reject the other fact under my knowledge, though unfortunately for him, I can see it clearly.

"I see." I nod in agreement making Tetsuya's look disappointed. Mentally I am amused with lots of expression that he shows me in today. "Why you are here again Tetsuya? With them too. Where are your Seirin friends?"

For one minute Tetsuya struggles to silent himself. He has a sad expression drawing on his face, his body trembling for I don't know why instead of answering me. Is it obvious asking him why he is here?

A moment of silence makes an uneasy feeling fills me. Before I can say a thing, Tetsuya lips parted and soft waving voice tells "Actually ne... Since 5 months ago, we always hang out here in the midnight of weekend. Just to do what we did on the old days."

"Weekend?" Something slap my head realizing this is weekend! I look at my watch. It's 1 a.m. Wow. After I joined Akashi's force, and became its leader, I always forget what day it is. I never care what the day is now because whatever day it is I must work. Yakuza's boss (or mafia's boss? Whatever!) won't have a resting day you know...

"But no matter what we do I felt something missing without you, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya's whisper as he lowers his head gluing his eyes to the floor and successfully widening my eyes. What was he says again?

"And it feels so strange that i can't look at you again in the court." He clutches his hand, his body tenses up and trembling so bad. His bangs covering his blue orbs but I can tell sadness on his voice. I try to ignore it. I try. "Why is that? Why you ended your carrier on basketball? Why did you end your interest in it?" I remain silent. It is wise to be silent and pretend mute than lying. "They said you're a coward. You threw away basketball because you lost and you felt shame." Wow. Was that the rumor, which journalists spread around? "I knew you are not that kind of type. Nevertheless, how hard I tried to convince them, they didn't care and I couldn't stand against it, Akashi-kun. You told me we would play basketball again, wouldn't you?" Tears glide down Tetsuya's cheeks. I startle more or less with his sentence and his TEARS! Why is he crying for me? Furthermore, why is he defending me? I knew all along they were bad mouthing me and I don't care. I've my own reasons. However, why did he do it for me?

"It wasn't I want to throw it." I manage to say. Somehow, his sentence stirs my stomach and I don't like it. I want tell him, someone who tried his best to have faith with me, a little of fact. "I must do so."

Tetsuya jerks. His wide wet shocking eyes meet my red bloody eyes.

"What are you talking about, Akashi-kun?"

"The truth." I say while chuckling softly making Tetsuya's eyes darts in confusions. "Anyway, thanks for defending me, Tetsuya."

"You change a lot, Akashi-kun."

"Is that so? In good ways or the other way around?"

"You let them step on your pride!" That's not answering my question. Shrugging a little, I decide to play along. I am not person who will smack anyone who don't do anything like I want these days.

"They just don't know me at all."

"Akashi-kun that I knew would never let it so."

"I still keep up my pride you know… In different ways though."

"You got journalists and reporters do what they want. It proved that you did nothing to them."

"Yeah, that is true enough. I've no time responding to their stupidity actually. Though, if I want to, I can shut them in seconds. They are just mere civilian people after all."

"Shut them in second? Mere civilian people?"

Shit. I slip of my tongue!

"You see... I always get what I want." I make a reason that acceptable.

"Then how?"

"... You don't want to know, Tetsuya." That is not a statement but a demand. With his observation ability, Tetsuya knows I want to stop this argument. "Besides... I am Akashi, remember?"

I can see disappointment, sorrow, hesitation, and more negative emotion clouding Tetsuya's blue orbs. A pang of guilt stabs me. I don't want to see this look again. It reminds me of his expression when I dumped him in middle school, when I turn my back to him.

Am I doing unforgivable things again? It's not like I love hurting him. Right here right now seeing his expression I feel so stupid, so idiotic, so cruel and so on. Nevertheless, what can I do? I spilt up something mustn't be spoken and he pursues me to say what the meaning of my sentence.

Feeling guilty, I step forward approaching Tetsuya and bring him to a tight embrace. His body stiffs and I think within a second he will push me aside. But surprising me he don't do so and replies my embrace. More... He nuzzles in my neck crook. His soft breathing tickles me, give pampering warmth to my heart.

... Why? Why do you care so much for me Tetsuya?

Truly, I'm happy for what you did, but it also made my heart aches even more. I cannot be with you. We are standing in different world. I'm tainted. Underworld has been corrupting my soul completely.

I'm not the Akashi Seijurou you once knew after all...**_]]_**

**_._**

**_._**

**Note :**

**Lee Lenalee — D'gray man**


	7. Chapter 7

**-ending chapter 6-**

**.**

_... Why? Why do you care so much Tetsuya?_

_Truly, I'm happy for what you did, but it also makes my heart ache even more. I cannot be with you. We are standing in different worlds. I'm tainted. Underworld has been corrupting my soul completely._

_I'm not Akashi Seijurou once you knew after all..._

_._

_._

* * *

**-7-**

Whispering right in Tetsuya's left ear I say "I'm sorry." Releasing him, I look into his eyes deeply. I wanna kiss, hug and make him mine. But I know it's a wise decision to avoid him, for his own sake. I don't think I can stand still if anything happens to him because of me, because I drag him along to my damn world.

"Your face..." suddenly Tetsuya caresses my cheek. I startle upon his sudden movement. And more surprised when Tetsuya's hand trails down to my neck, giving me damn sensation that could blank my mind. Shit. It feels good and makes me almost groaning out of loud. "Y-your neck too... W-why?" His last sentence and where his fingers stopped, realizing me what he talks about. He sees bandages wrapping me, maybe he found it when we hugged each other earlier, and he wants to know what had caused it. He knew I will never do something that could harm myself.

I take his hand, holding it tightly. "You better not know it, Tetsuya..." I say slowly and pull him closer, continuing it right in his ear with a hissing voice "Don't worry, I'm fine."

A second after I said those, a pitch scream echoes in Maji Burger followed with an earsplitting noises. "What is— Ah! Wait! Akashi-kun!" Tetsuya wavering shout fills my ears. I hustle him entering one of three rooms here, and lock him there.

**_Duk. Duk. Duk._** "Akashi-kun!" Protests can be heard. Rupturing sound of twisted door knob's audible. It seems my beautiful bluenette tries to open this wooden door. "Akashi-kun what happen? Open this door please." Crack from his effortless to get out resounding. I grit my teeth. My body trembles hearing his plea. But I know better. That scream. That commotion outside is...

"Sei." A spiky silver haired boy steps in. His low voice so dangerous creates goosebumps effect. And maybe because his hazardous tone, Tetsuya rumbling tone wanes. This new comer cross his hand and lean his back to the doorsill. "Ambush." He said with a low tone and narrowing eyes as if asks me 'what will we do'.

"Evacuate all of uninvolved civilian." I give him advice calmly as I put out my gun from inside my suit. I cock it and eyeing the silvernette who remains silent. "Are you alone?"

"Yup. I left my squad when I knew you and Leenale didn't stay behind."

"Are you worried?"

"Who knows?" he raises one of his eyebrow and smirk scoffed me. "By the way Sei, do you mind if I do as I please to those bastards? So you can do your business with that bluenette"

"Wanna do something fun all alone?" I let smirk curve in my face, avenge his. I don't know since when he has been watching us till he knows Tetsuya presence, but I know what he want to do.

"You can say that."

"Don't overdo and don't leave a single trace at all."

"I won't."

"I take that as promise, **_Kill_**."

A second after, that silvernette vanished from my sight. I know he does something for all of people who dare to ambush me. He's one of my men, you know. And he's Killua Zoldyck after all.

I open the door, revealing Tetsuya stood there with a pale face. Quickly I grip Tetsuya's hand and drag to my car through the back door's maji burger. At the first, I could see fear in his eyes and some relief. But while he runs with me, I feel so strange. He doesn't asks me anything. He remains silent and tries to hide his eyes with his bangs.

I curse a lot looking at how many ambushers here to assassinate me. Oh man, I need to hide from them—and that was not me at all—to evade Tetsuya of danger. As I kick the back door, tons of bullets fly to me. Acting upon my reflexes, I toss myself to the ground and roll to dodge them. Fuck. As I thought, they have been blocking back doors too. Fortunately, I push Tetsuya in a steel case which is standing 3 meters before and made him promise not let a single sound out. A head of that damn fucking shit can fire again, I throw some daggers to them and even before they evade my daggers, I draw my gun hiring out bullets and make it hit them right in their vital organ….So they can die in peace at once.

Hemph! Even though you all could avoid my daggers, you would not well to shun the bullets, which follows it right 10 inches behind, right? Please don't underestimate me, you mortals. I wouldn't be Akaryuu leader if I couldn't do this simple movement, **ba-ka**.

"Sei-sama." Lenalee runs approaching me. I shift my head to see her. "Call the cleaner. Their dead body mustn't find with police. We can mill their body in milling company; contacts Doomoto Kaito for that part."

"Understood" She nods politely then glances at my surrounding. After a moment, she talks "I beg your forgiveness Sei-sama. Your friends, a moment before their ambush, I knocked them out and told Koga to put them in the nearer safe field."

As if I expected that, I just give a response "good" and turn away, leaving her.

"Tetsuya." I call out the name of my beloved one who's hiding inside the steel case calmly. Right now, I'm standing right beside that thing and hope Tetsuya will get out without asking me anything.

…One minute passes. He don't even make a single sound besides revealing himself.

"Tetsuya." I call him again.

And silence is what I got.

Leaning in its door, I knock that thing again. "Tetsuya, I know you're still here. Come out already, police will come here right away and I don't want you to get involved in it."

A soft crack makes some noises. The upper case opened and revealing certain bluenette that I love the most. His eyes full of tear and that fact shocking me. I adjust my stand and let my voice trembled when I ask "T-Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya don't answers my call, he just out from that cane while cries in silent without a little sob nor noises. His sadness eyes stab me badly, as if I do something so cruel to him, again.

"Sei." Without warning, a low voice trails behind Tetsuya. Rapidly Tetsuya spins his body, facing the silvernette who stand behind him with bloody hands.

I can see clearly shivers in Tetsuya body. Killua appearance scares him. Fear engulfs my bluenette. And I CAN SEE it clearly. As a result, Tetsuya respond realized me. His fear is real. His afraid-ness is inevitable. No one can stand calmly in front of a killer after all. No one could be.

No one.

Even its him.

I smile bitterly look at his trembling back. Slowly I step forward then hug him from behind. I don't know if he loves me or not, whether he likes my hug or not, I don't know and I don't care. I want to hug him tightly right now. Hug him with all of warmth that I've. Hug him before releasing him and leave him. Again. Well, we stand in a different world now.

"Don't worry Tetsuya. Don't be afraid. He won't touch you. I promise. The killer like him won't make a single step to touch you. Believe in me." I talk, reassuring my lovely bluenette. After two minutes of embracing him, I manage to stop his trembling. I turn his wrist then tilt his head, forcing him to face me.

"I won't forgive some tainted man like him nearing you." I take a deep breath, say again "And because of that, I think it's our actually 'good bye'. A tainted man like me should never beside you too." Lastly, I punch Tetsuya stomach hardly, make him spill out saliva and slowly drive him to an unconscious state.

I hold his limp body. Before I lift him up and bring him to my car in bridal style, I kiss his forehead full of love and say "I love you, Tetsuya. Good bye."**_]]_**

**_._**

**_._**

**Note :**

**Lee Lenalee — D'gray man**

**Koga — Inuyasha**

**Killua Zoldyck — HxH**

**Doomoto Kaito — Mermaid melody**

a/n:

I'm sorry for my horrible sound effect there. please tell me what is the best sound effect to replace 'duk duk duk'. T^T


	8. Chapter 8

**-ending chapter 7-**

**.**

_"I won__'__t forgive if some tainted man like him nearing you." I take a deep breath, say again "And because of that, I think it's our actually 'good bye'. A tainted man like me should never beside you too." Lastly I punch Tetsuya stomach hardly, make him spill out saliva and slowly drive him to unconscious state._

_I hold his limp body. Before I lift him up and bring him to my car in bridal style, I kiss his forehead full of love and saying "I love you, Tetsuya. Good bye."_

_._

_._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

This night is too long. Too long for me to handle this bastard. Oh I prefer to go back to my room and to fall into deep slumber rather than sitting down here in a leather chair with crossing arms, crossing legs and watching someone get tortured without showing any mercy.

This bastard name is _Shirou Kamui_. He's the member of Dragon's clan which always want to kill me from the first time. It seems my head have a high price in the underground activities. Well... I could understand it anyway. The truth is I've killed and burn more than 203 head Yakuza's Family, in addition, I crushed more from 10 a well-known Mafia's Family in Russia down in the last 5 months. Don't ever you think I did it because I wish to take control them, It just happened after they had tried do something inhumanity that I didn't like.

I sigh heavily when I remembered those experiences. This person, Kamui, was none other from those who have grudges with what I have done. That day, in my first encountered with this man, he nearly killed me when I was walking alone. Well, not really 'nearly killed' to be exact, I managed to escape from his personally surprise attack and tackle him down even before he could know his attack didn't scratch me at all.

As the impact what Kamui tried to do to me, right now he is tied to the ceiling with a long chain, naked. Ok, I'll say it again, he is naked; his body full exposed and right now being tasted. Maybe that is the reason why he is looking at me full of hatred as if I am the one who abuse him sexually now. Geez, I didn't do anything, I won't do anything stupid like that to be exact. I just sit elegantly while looking at this sexual torturing scene right before my eyes. I am not interested in him after all. Sure he has a white porcelain skin, but his body wasn't as beautiful as Tetsuya's, so why should I be aroused and interested with him then?

However, though the fact I DIDN'T DO anything, his eyes told me he'll kill me for what I did to him. Can someone tell me why is that? Mind I tell you again, **I am not** **touching** him for a second!

"Fuck you Akashi Seijurou! Remember this, one day we'll bring you do—aaah~ no~ annnh~" Kamui moan loudly when my men thrust something into him, to his sexy hole. I raise my brow as I hear his trembling and panting voice. With mocking tone after chuckled for past few minutes, I ask him "Bring me do—ah~ no~ anh~? What is 'ah-no-anh' here? Could you say something properly, Kamui-san?"

Kamui glares at me. However, that glare doesn't still long. My men hands dancing in his body and makes a lot movement that produces a great moans, cries, pants, and so on, and so on. Sick to see something like this —I've see this sex scene 5 hours— I stand up. "_Aa mo_, do what you want, guys. Make sure you get all of information we needed."

"_Hai_. Ah, is that meaning we can fuck him, torture him, and rape him as we pleased, boss?" Takano Kyohei, my underling, asks me while he strokes 'something' in Kamui lower region and makes the said man grumbling in pleasure, moaning want more and struggling to beat his greatest desire getting more.

"Aren't those what you are doing right now?" I reply to that stupid question. He had been doing it for 5 hours and he asked me that now? Haha, it is funny. So. Funny.

"Ah, yes." Kyouhei blush badly recognizing sarcasm in my voice for his stupid-ness.

"Boss, can we use that?" this voice is from a middle aged man with weird hair style and dyed its blue, named Mario Renato. He was in Argentina before joining my organization.

Narrowing my eyes, I glare at him. I know exactly what he wants to do. He give me a 'please-boss' looks, trying get a permission from me. Yeah of course, he wants using that. That can go drive you wild in sensuality sex. Mind I tell you, that is kind of drug. Maybe it's same categorize with aphrodisiacs, just a little different.

The owner —or the researcher?— of this experimental drug, Miyano Shiho and Agasa Hiroshi, told me this drug effects. It wasn't so wow anyway. Common effects actually. Just a little different though. Little. When I said little that is mean literally little. Well. Those effects are… First, this drug will be creating a sensitive body for its users; someone said if you touch their skin, they will moan loudly. Second, they will be always want to do more sex around 2 days nonstop, though they get tired, they still want it again and again, Shiho said this way would get more exciting moment to look how vulnerable human can be after eaten by lust. And the worst... If no one were partnered with the user, so the effects won't draw away. No no, user never want pleased themselves. The user will be patient enough to wait till he/she find partner for sex with a wet and so sensitive condition.

They, my three men who have been having fun with our prisoner, want to give that to him. Perhaps vibrated Kamui ass hole, torturing his body, tweak his nipples were not enough. If I remember clearly, they said Kamui is beautiful man. His slender body, pale skin, pink nipples, raven milky hair, was successfully attracted them and make them lost in the lust to see this pathetic boys in unbearable condition. However, I don't quite like if they use that now. Shiho told me not use that. She said some formulas are not completed and I know better not neglectfully her warning. Now that, using low tone I say "No. Shiho will get mad if I'm allowing you use that."

"But —"

"No buts." I glare at 3 of them, underlining my voice as a dangerous one. Wanna mess with me? Be ready in your grave then.

"O-oh, o-okay boss. F-for our report what we can gain, we will give to you tomorrow." stutters the lustful old man agreeing what I said. He don't dare to defy me though. I am Akashi Seijuurou after all.

"Good." Coldly I say that as I walk away and out from that awful, sticky sex room.

"You look so irritated, Sei." That carefree sudden voice echoes in the empty corridor.

"Not really." I say lowly hiding how far that sexually tortured irritated me. Heck, should I see that torture? That is just a crazy thing I ever did. It stained my eyes, damn it!

"Don't lie me, Sei. I know you well. I can see anger in your red eyes."

"Say a man who didn't come at all at that damn awful room."

"I did come. I'm here right now. That's enough to proof my existence, right?"

"Then why did you not go in, Kill?"

"I don't want to." Killua replies grinning carefully while crossing his two hands behind his head.

Rolling my eyes in annoyance, I growl, "Why the hell I must be present, then?"

"You should know this kind of torture, Sei."

Sharpen my eyes, I ask him 'why must I' in silence.

"Because I'm afraid that someday you will catch in that kind situation."

"What?"

"I'm not kidding you. You have a cute face and perfect slender body to take over. I can tell some of our enemies want to have you so bad, then claim you as theirs."

I stop my long steps right away; turn my body, facing the silvernette who stood there with a soft grin.

"Cute? Having me? What the—?" I grit my teeth, disbelieving what Killua said. Hell. He said that I am cute? For Tofu's sake! Where the hell did that idea come from?

"Like I thought, you don't know that issues. Well, you never too attached with this world and the light full days always cries on you after all." Drop his crossing hand, an evil smirk adores on his pale skin. What for this smirk comes to?

"What did you talk ab—?" Glaring at Killua, releasing a murderous aura, I cross my arm, stood unwaveringly, before something I never expected come. Killua pulls me to his strong arm and with quick move he pins me to the wall. "What?" I shout to him full of surprise as try to push his body away. But I can't. It seems I'm underestimating his strength too much. And without wasting more time, Killua grabs my two wrist, rewarded by my gasp, and pushs them up above my head; locking them with only one hand whilst his other hand cupping my chin, tilt it.

Fear stirs my stomach as our eyes meets, I look at his dagger eyes and unconsciously trembled. I urge myself to calm down. I am Akashi Seijurou and I don't allow to have fear or afraid; especially to my underling.

However, I can't deny the fact this is my first time to be trapped in such as helpless position and situation. Then for the first time, I realize that Killua is so strong, so manly.

_Oh shit... **]]**_

**.**

**.**

**Note :**

**Lee Lenalee ****—**** D****'****gray man**

**Killua Zoldyck ****—**** HxH**

**Shirou Kamui ****–**** X**

**Takano Kyouhei ****–**** Wallflower**

**Mario Renato ****–**** Gundam Build Fighter**

**Miyano Shiho, Agasa Hiroshi ****–**** Detective Conan**


	9. Chapter 9

_a/n_

_yay I'm back._

_Well, this story got lost for 2 months. I needed to open my file one by one to find it._

_Aw~ I still suck at my grammar, I believe. Moreover, I can hardly choose the best words so Akashi and the others didn't OOC too much._

_Oh. My story is not betaed again. My beta readers have lot of something to do. Poor me T^T_

_If you want, you can help me fix my errors. Arigatou ne~_

_._

_._

**-ending chapter 8-**

**.**

_"Like I thought, you don't know that issues. Well, you never too attached with this world and the light full days always cries on you after all." Drop his crossing hand, an evil smirk adores on his pale skin. What for this smirk comes to?_

_"What did you talk ab—?" Glaring at Killua, releasing a murderous aura, I cross my arm, stood unwavering, before something I never expected come. Killua pulls me to his strong arm and with quick move he pins me to the wall. "What?" I shout to him full of surprise as try to push his body away. But I can't. It seems I'm underestimating his strength too much. And without wasting more time, Killua grab my two wrist, rewarded by my gasp, and pushing them up above my head; locking them with only one hand whilst his other hand cupping my chin, tilt it._

_Fear stirs my stomach as our eyes meets, I look at his dagger eyes and unconsciously trembled. I urge myself to calm down. I am Akashi Seijurou and I don't allow to have fear or afraid; especially to my underling._

_However, I can't deny the fact this is my first time to be trapped in such as helpless position and situation. Then for the first time, I realize that Killua is so strong, so manly._

_Oh shit..._

.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"See? How easy I get you and lock you there." He strengthen his grab make me wince and escaping a soft groan, he continues what he does, laid further on my body. Licking my cheeks to my earlobe then bite it rough to earn my gasp and yelp.

"Stop it, _umh_ Kill." I am not sure why I use a weak sentence. Maybe I cannot stop something that get turned with whatever Killua's does.

"Stop? Are you sure?" A smug smirk patterns in Killua face. Still hold my hands up, he kisses my forehead gently, down to my lips and stay there for a while, ambushing my virgin lips to force me not answering him.

"I want to give you some advice, Sei. Listen to me. **First**, based what I do to you, I believe you aware so well the fact that you can't push me. I just out my 40% strength! Oh God, you must train more. **Second,** you easily gotten captured. Though it's your men that you talk to, don't believe in them so easily. You never knew if they had intense motive, no? **Last,** your face right now... Shown how vulnerable you are. It's so priceless. It can't be helped because this is how you are. But you know... Your fragile, vulnerable body though your strong appearance, make you looks so cute. So perfect to be an ultimate uke. That's why you have lot of secret admirer, which want to make you theirs. Do you understand your situation in, Sei? You are too weak for your own good. Sei~jurou~kun~" He whispers seductively make me shuddered.

Without give me time for answering back nor registering what he said, Killua hand slip under my shirt. I get shocked. My expression adorns a smirk on Killua's face; he looks happy and excited. Before realizing what he will do, I feel Killua finger exploring my backs slowly, force me to escape a low moan. His touch! Ugh! His cold hand touch drives me insane! Moreover, when his bare finger dance in my chest and stop in my nipple, circling there, I feel so dizzy and lost my mind! This new fond sensation... This overwhelming pleasure... No! I can't take it. No!

"No K—_ah_! K-kill! _uhn _S-stop it." I never beg once; but now I'm begging! I can't stay calm any longer. This is too much! I'll insane for sure! I do struggle hold my pant. His skillful hands make my state easy to break. Its betrays me so badly. I am panting now. Moaning then gasping like a fish. "Kill... _ah_ s-stop... I-I have _ungggh_ someone I love the _angh_ most _ahh_~~"

As if he don't hear me, Killua kiss my neck aggressively, nibbling here so hard make me groan loudly as one of his finger trailing down to my wristband and stop in my bulge. Playing with it, squeeze it till I crying pleasure loudly.

"Kill... _ah_ no... no... _umhh_ p-please... no more... kill... _ah_.. **Killua!**"

Killua stops abruptly, he tilts his head up staring at me, deeply. Then he releases my hand to step back. It seems my last tone made me know that I didn't pleasant with what he did. Absolutely did not!

Rubbed my sore arm, I glare at him. Inside, I feel so embarrassed with his treatment. What does he think he did earlier? It's like he want rape me! He tried rape Akashi Seijurou! Fuck!

"I just give you some advice."

"While you did take an advantage with my body? Don't kidding me" I raise my voice in anger. Did he know what I felt?

"If I truly want to, I won't release you and take your virginity afterwards"

I keep my mouth shut. I know what he said is true enough though I try to not give an agreement and still glare full hatred to him. Hell! Giving him agreement is same to acknowledge how weak I am. "It's for your own sake Sei. I see lot of painful moment more than you do, you know. I live in underground activities since my birth. And you just step in here 5 months ago. You still not know well this world."

"Oh. So confident, don't you?"

"I had dragged some people who dear to me to this world and make them lost his live after all. Is it not a good reason to be confident? You never feel what I felt. You never live like I live.

"... But there... Back then... My friend's death... I admit that was all my fault. I left them behind and prefer to choose took an adventure with my sister. I am too easy to track till some powerful American's mafia realized they were not in my care anymore. They kidnapped them then, tortured them so badly to get me. Yup, they got what they wanted the most. I stepped in their base in rage just to look how awful Gon, Kurapika, Leorio be. They crawled with a giant chain that could null _nen_ and tortured physically, mentally. Worst they raped with the disgusting tentacles machine.

"I let out my wrath seeing my friends like that of course. I killed their entire kidnapper with my own hand. In the end, yes I could eliminate them, but the price... Aluka, my sister, died. She tried to cover me from gun shoot, and my friends... truthfully, they were no longer live when I came.

"I became helpless. Can't face my parents, I went to nowhere. And one half year after, I met you. You didn't care and still not care with my past and tried to comfort me, remember? From that day on, I know you become precious one for me. You must know that I do not want to experience loosing someone twice. That's w—

"I'll never get killed or tortured." I cut him there and stare with an annoyed glint. He speaks too much. He is not a talkative person I believe.

"Oh?" He looks at me, his eyes tell an amusement. As if he don't expected me to say that.

"It's because you will teach me more to live in this kind of world. Train me and make me invincible. And as long as I am not fully powerful like you, you will protect me." It is demand. I ask him to do so and I know he knew it well. He became my friend since my second year in middle school after all. "However it wasn't meaning I'll tolerate what you did to me earlier. I still will punish you." I add to remind him I am not forgiving type.

"Haha. I thought so." A grin curves in Killua lip. And it's make me twitch. He knew I will get angry and still did that? Is he writing his death warrant?

"Good. At least you have a brain to think, Kill." I swing my body, turn my back to him as I say, "So, for your punishment, I want you to cross dressed and go around Tokyo while lurking out our enemies."

...

"WHAT?" Killua yells out of loud in disbelief. Though I don't see him, I can tell he blinks his eyes loading and entering forcefully what I said to his small brain.

"Don't make me repeat myself. You aren't deaf." I move my feet, I use my calm face and stern tone.

"Cross dressed? Are you sure?" As I thought,, Killua's following me. I let a smirk out while hear his dissent voice.

I really enjoyed his dumbfounded look. Tough I am not as strong as you, you need to rethink what you want to do next time. I never will give soft punishment for the one who humiliated me.

"Yes. Yakuza, mafia or whatever it is, indicated with pervert man. Ask Lenalee to give you a dress and go around, seeking our enemies. I'll wait your report." I hold my laughter, press it down, and pretend nothing fun or nothing oblivious at all. Although actually I enjoying Killua's stupid look now.

"Wait. Sei! You want me to seduce them? Are you insane?"

"Do it or I'll kick you."

"What?"

"You heard it."

"You are so evil Sei!"

"Who said I am not?"**_]]_**

**_._**

**_._**

**Note :**

**Killua Zoldyck — HxH**

**Aluka, Gon, Kurapika, Leorio – HxH**


End file.
